The Scepter of Ragnos
by Jack Sawyer
Summary: Several years after Jedi Academy, Kyle Katarn is still looking for his fallen student Jaden Korr. The Empires lusting for the Scepter of Ragnos but not even Jaden knows the power that the Scepter can unleash...
1. Chapter 1

**A Long Time Ago, In a Galaxy Far, Far Away…**

**Years have past since the defeat of the Disciples of Ragnos and the fall of Jaden Korr. Jaden is now a Dark Jedi and controls an army of dark jedi loyal to him against the jedi. On his star destroyer, the **_**Core**_**, Jaden leads his army, infused by the power of the Valley of the Jedi, and the Scepter, Jaden hones his armies power until he can use it against the jedi academy. **

**Meanwhile on Courascant, the New Republic fights a diplomatic conflict with Haruun Kal and their leader Zev Quishon. On the planets surface the spiritual government is growing mystical warriors the New Republic sees as a threat. Denying requests from the New Republic to stop the growing program, Zev and his warriors come close to finding allies who embrace their powers. The Resurrected Empire led by Ysanne Isard not only has welcome arms to the mystical warriors but the pocket book for them. **

**But troubles lie even with the Empire. Empress Isard's Hand, Ki Draz, secretly has plans to kill his master and take over the Empire. He only needs one thing. His force powers restored. Taken by the Emperor, the emperor died before he could restore Ki's powers. The only way to restore his powers is with one man. Jaden Korr.**

**At the far reaches of the galaxy, Kyle Katarn continues his search for his fallen apprentice. He has gotten word from contacts that Draz also seeks Jaden. Kyle rushes now to Dantooine to try to contact his apprentice and find his location before the wrong people find him…**

The Raven's Claw jumped out of hyperspace and into the void of space surrounding the planet of Dantooine. Kyle Katarn sat in the cockpit of the _Raven's Claw_ and looked onto the surface of the planet. Dantooine was the birthplace of his fallen apprentice Jaden Korr. His apprentice has fallen when the dark side over took him on Taspir lll. He and Kyle had gone there to find Kyle's other apprentice Rosh Penin who had fallen to the dark side before. Kyle wasn't there when it happened but when he found Rosh he died in Kyle's arms. Jaden killed Rosh when the dark side took over him. Kyle blamed himself for Jaden's fall. He said he was blind to how far Jaden had slipped to the dark side during his training. Jaden went to Korriban where the dark jedi Tavion was trying to resurrect the Sith Lord Marka Ragnos with Marka Ragnos's scepter. Jaden stopped her but kept the scepter for himself. Kyle confronted his former apprentice but was defeated and Jaden escaped. Ever since Kyle swore he would find his apprentice, destroy the scepter and bring Jaden back to the light.

"Incoming message from Courascant." The droid behind Kyle said. Kyle called the droid C7-48. The droid was a navigation droid that Kyle bought on Corellia. So far he had proven to be a useful asset to the _Raven's Claw_ and Kyle. But most of Kyle's navigation was orchestrated through the force. Though jaden had taught himself to block Kyle's voice out of his head, Kyle followed the strong power in the force Jaden had to find him. Kyle clicked a button and a small holographic figure appeared in front of Kyle. It was Luke Skywalker.

"Kyle," Luke's voice said from the hologram.

"Luke, what is it?" replied Kyle. He hadn't seen Luke for the longest time since his leave of absence from the Academy.

"Any luck finding Jaden?" asked Luke. Kyle knew he already knew that question. But Kyle shook his head.

"No Luke, he's a hard target to track. That might save him from the Empire but bring him farther from me." Kyle explained.

"The Empire? What do they want with him?" asked Luke.

"Empress's hand, Ki Draz plans to use Jaden's power to overthrow the Empress. But I fear once he uses his power he'll kill Jaden." Said Kyle. He had gotten the information about the Empress's hand from one of his Imperial contacts.

"I'm sure Jaden can take care of himself. Listen Kyle, I have some troubling news."

"What is it?"

"The New Republic is considering an invasion of the planet of Haruun Kal. They are growing mystical warriors that pose a threat to the New Republic. If they do that, it will eventually lead to war."

"That is troubling Skywalker. But right now that's the least of my worries. I'm sorry I've got to go. I'm about to touch down on Dantooine."

"Why Dantooine?" asked Luke.

"Jaden was born there. There's got to be some way to connect with him from there. I know it's a long shot but it's our best chance." Kyle explained. Luke understood.

"Okay Kyle, again if you need…"

"Yes, Luke I'll ask."

"Okay, may the force be with you." The holographic image of Luke disappeared and the _Raven's claw _soared into the atmosphere of Dantooine.

Jaden Korr stood at the bridge of _The Core_. The Star Destroyer was no longer just a simple Star Destroyer. With Jaden's power, he made it a living connection to the force. The Dark Side of the force flowed through the halls where his followers went about their business. Jaden stole the Star Destroyer from the Imperials above Korriban the day he acquired the scepter. Jaden had no love for the Empire and fought against it as much as he fought against Jedi. Jaden was had brownish sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He no longer wore the tunic the jedi academy made him wear. He now wore a dark tunic with a black robe over it. In his right hand he carried the Scepter of Marka Ragnos. He stole the scepter from Tavion that day on Korriban. It gave him so much power and he liked it. He used the scepter to empower his followers. Similar to what Tavion did with her cultists. But these men and women were dark jedi that were only loyal to Jaden. Jaden didn't count himself as a Sith. He still fought for good and destroyed evil. But instead of the jedi, Jaden and his followers tapped into the dark side and used the force as a weapon. Many real jedi would call him a Sith. Jaden called himself, what many jedi sometimes do, a dark jedi.

"Master." A voice said from behind. Jaden turned and saw his Hand. Her name was Alora Dark. Alora was a jedi sent to destroy the scepter like many jedi before her. When she confronted Jaden, Jaden defeated her easily. When she saw herself defeated she was in awe of the power Jaden wielded. Jaden welcomed her into his brethren. He trained her in his own way of the force. Using the dark side as an asset to obtain her goal. She soon embraced the dark side and became Jaden's apprentice. She received the title of Hand soon after her training began.

"What is it Alora?" said Jaden. Alora wore a similar dark tunic. She had long dark red hair that ran down to her black robe.

"Master, I have a message from a Ki Draz. He wishes to speak to you." Alora reported.

"I shall speak to him in my quarters." Jaden said.

"Master, who is this Ki Draz. I don't trust him." Said Alora.

"He is the Hand of Empress Isard. His business I will soon find out but if he wishes to recruit us he will have tried to communicate with us for no reason." Jaden stepped away from Alora and started to walk toward his quarters. "Keep things in line until I get back Alora." As he walked out of the bridge and towards his quarters he felt a surge of the force unlike the flow through _The Core._ He immediately tried to block it out but he failed.

_"Jaden." _Jaden heard a voice whisper quietly. He looked around and saw nobody around him to say that. He soon realized someone was trying to connect with him through the force. He tried once again to block it out but the voice said again, "_Jaden."_ Jaden continued to his quarters. As he stepped into his room the voice got louder. "_Jaden!"_

"What?" He yelled at nothing.

_"Don't you recognize the voice of your old master?" _The voice said. It was almost screaming in Jaden's head.

"Kyle?" Jaden said almost disgusted. He walked over to his transmission dock and accessed the transmission from Ki Draz. The voice seemed to disappear for a moment. A holographic image of a man appeared before Jaden.

"Ah, Jaden Korr. You're stunning reputation around the galaxy makes this transmission an honor." Ki said. He had a tone in his voice that annoyed Jaden.

"Cut the flattery Draz. What do you want? If its recruitment with Isard's empire then I'm not interested." Jaden said. He had a lack of patience for Imperials.

"Of course Master Korr. I'll get right to it and say the Empire is weak under the control of Empress Isard." Draz addressed to Jaden.

"And you think it would be stronger under someone else." Jaden assumed.

_"Draz is going to use you and then kill you."_ The voice of Kyle Katarn suddenly yelled in Jaden's head. He winced as the voice caused lots of pain in his head.

"Exactly Master Korr. The empire needs a new leader, a strong leader."

"And you think that is you." Jaden assumed again. Draz chuckled and nodded.

"You are one smart jedi Master Korr. I knew I should have come to you." Draz said. The annoying tone added to the splitting headache.

"So why do you need me Ki?" Jaden said. He was connecting with the force and using it to soothe his headache.

"Well you see I could just go in there and pull a coup right at Isard. But the sight of a lightsaber easily scares Isard. It would just be easier. Unfortunately my ability to use the force was stripped from me by Emperor Palpatine. So I need you to restore my power." Draz explained. Jaden sighed and turned from the hologram.

"And why do you think I could restore your power?" Jaden asked. He knew he could but he wanted to know if Ki knew he could.

"Well because you're Jaden Korr. You wield the Scepter of Ragnos. You've tapped into the Valley of the Jedi. I know you can restore my power." Draz bragged to Jaden about him.

"I said cut the flattery Draz." Jaden said.

_"He'll use you and then he'll kill you."_ The voice screamed again. Jaden cried out in pain.

"Master Korr?" Draz said. Concerned for his only link to the force. Jaden continued to cry out and finally he shouted.

"The force is not to be put in the hands of people as weak as you!" Jaden ended the transmission and rushed over to his mediation room next to his quarters. He sat down and took a deep breath. He infused himself with the force flowing through the ship.

_"Jaden!"_ the voice called over and over again. Jaden concentrated hard with the force and gradually, the voice got quieter.

_"Jaden!"_

_"Jaden." _

_"Jaden."_

Finally the voice disappeared and Jaden was in balance with his own force bond. He continued his mediation.

Kyle fell out of connection. He was in the abandoned Korr homestead on the surface of the plains of Dantooine. Jaden's father was a farmer on the plains and sent Jaden with the jedi when they arrived on Dantooine. Kyle had set up meditation in the middle of the main room. He felt the force that raised Jaden when he was a kid flow through the homestead. He tried to reconnect with Jaden but there was a wall that kept Jaden in. Kyle couldn't reach him. But Kyle was in connection long enough to know where Jaden was. He stood up and rushed toward the exit of the homestead. The _Raven's Claw_ was right outside the homestead. He rushed aboard and saw C7-48.

"C7 pull up the navigational charts!" Kyle commanded. The droid was surprised by the sudden command but he quickly pressed some buttons and a holographic image filled the room. Kyle connected with the force and matched a spot on the map of where _The Core_ was. He pointed at the spot.

"There." He said out loud.

"What is there?" C7 asked, His golden eyes glowing.

"That's where _The Core,_ is. Set course for this spot." Kyle said. He used the force to close the charts and he got into the pilot's seat of the _Raven's Claw._

"Setting coordinates. Master Kyle. That's near an Imperial owned system… The Ord Mantell system."

"Yes I know." Kyle said with no surprise in his voice. The_ Raven's Claw_ hovered into the air and then jetted off into space.

Aboard the Star Destroyer the _Lusankya, _Ki Draz cursed and threw something. He wasn't sure of what it was but it hit the wall hard. Ki had short orangish hair that was spiked. He wore dark pants and a white shirt. He wore boots as well. He walked over to a table in his quarters. On the table was his orange lightsaber that he kept as hope that he would some day have his force connection restored. Ki missed his connection. He had relied on it so much when he had it and when he lost it he was lost himself. When he had the connection he was a dark jedi under the command of Emperor Palpatine. Palpatine drained the force from Ki when he failed a mission on Endor. The Emperor promised he would restore his powers when the Death Star was complete. But when Darth Vader tossed the emperor down into a reactor shaft Ki's hope sunk. He didn't know whom else to turn to get his connection back. When he heard of Jaden Korr recent rising power in the force he was the first one in a long time that Ki thought could restore his power. Suddenly a beeping sound came from his transmission station. Ki stormed to it and clicked the button.

"What?" he yelled.

"Sir, we traced the transmission and we found that _The Core_ is in the Ord Mantell system." Ki knew they had traced the transmission but he had hoped that Jaden would cooperate. Now he had to think of a plan to trap Jaden and steal his scepter. That would be the only way to restore his power.

"Ready my shuttle. I'm going to Ord Mantell now."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Jaden was totally at balance with the ship's force power. The power of the ship, the power of the scepter and Jaden were all in line. The scepter and all the objects around Jaden were hovering with him in the air of the quarters. He didn't notice Alora enter the room he was so concentrated. She was amazed at the force flow going through the room causing all the objects in the room to hover like they did. But finally he made her presence known to Jaden. He slowly moved the objects in the room to their designated places and he put his feet down and he came back to reality.

"Yes Alora. What is it?" his voice was tranquil in the aftermath of his connection. It was like a massage, both of the body and the mind.

"We are coming into the sector of Ord Mantell. We are about to make the jump to lightspeed."

"No, don't!" Jaden suddenly snapped. But he quickly calmed. "Ready my shuttle. I want to go down to the surface of Ord Mantell."

"Why master?" Alora asked.

"My opponents believe they can chase me. I do not wish to prolong the inevitable." Jaden said. He stretched his hand out and called the scepter with the force. The scepter hovered over to his open hand quickly. He used the scepter not a walking aid but more as a walking pride. Alora understood her master and did not question. She bowed and said,

"I shall prepare your shuttle."

"Good, you shall be accompanying me down to the planet so I shall leave Captain Milis in charge of the Core." Alora bowed and exited his quarters. Jaden was about to follow but suddenly he heard a voice. It was a whisper and Jaden almost didn't hear it.

_"Jaden." _

Jaden cursed knowing his peace would only last so long. He took a deep breath and tried to put the voice in the background. But he knew that would be no simple task.

Luke Skywalker walked through the halls around the senate chambers. The chambers were rebuilt when the New Republic took over Courascant. The senate, now led by Luke's sister Leia Solo, ran efficiently and democratically like the senate of the Old Republic once did. Luke wore his Jedi master robes walking down the halls of the senate. He finally got to the platform that held the Senator and representatives of Mon Calimari. The Mon Calimari were leaders in the senate and contributed greatly to the New Republic. But many feared if anyone wanted to attack the New Republic, Mon Calimari would have to be the first to go. Luke stepped onto hovering platform and sat next to a Mon Calimari he knew as Jeliari. Also on the platform was the Senator of Mon Calimari and former Admiral of the Rebel Alliance, Ackbar. Then there were two other representatives. Jeliari was Ackbar's Chief of Staff and usually conversed business involving the Jedi with Luke.

"The Chair recognizes Ackbar from the System of Mon Calimari." Leia said in the center Chancellor platform. She was getting older, as was Luke, but she was still beautiful. She had her hair pulled back into a bun.

The platform of the Mon Calimari's hovered up and started to hover around the senate chambers. Luke leaned over to Jeliari.

"What's Ackbar discussing?"

"He's proposing we start thinking up battle strategies against Haruun Kal. If the balance Haruun Kal is tipped in the wrong direction Senator Ackbar wants us to be ready."

"Is that wise?" Luke asked. "If Quishon feels threatened he'll turn to the Empire for help and that's the very thing the Empire needs to break their peace treaty with the New Republic." Before Isard was Empress of the Empire her predecessor, Sate Pestage, had arranged meetings with Leia about a peace treaty between the New Republic and the Empire. Since Isard came to power, she's wanted nothing more than to break that treaty and follow the wishes of Emperor Palpatine. But Palpatine was long dead. Pestage knew that. The New Republic tried to protect him but there was suddenly a time when he suddenly disappeared and Isard named herself Empress. Luke knew he was dead or else the Republic would know. If Haruun Kal handed these grown soldiers to the Empire, Isard would have her perfect way of defending herself in the aftermath of breaking the treaty.

"I warned the Senator about that. But he continued to persist the idea." Jeliari looked at Luke with worried large eyes. "I'm concerned Master Skywalker." He was down to a whisper so the Senator wouldn't hear him. "Ackbar has a powerful voice in the Senate. People will listen to him and that might lead us to war." Luke didn't respond. Leia had been announcing what Ackbar had to present at this session. Finally Ackbar was going to speak. Luke wanted to listen.

"Fellow Senators." Ackbar said with a hoarse Mon Calimari voice. "There is no doubt that there is a risk we might be going to war soon. The warriors being grown in the forests of Haruun Kal are a threat to Democracy and if used against us, it will be hard for even the Jedi to defend us." Luke usually would have taken offense to those words but he knew there was some truth in them. Luke had seen the overview of the warriors from the last Haruun Kal update. These warriors were carved with the force and spawned as machines of war. The damage a single warrior could do was catastrophic. "That is why I suggest we prepare ourselves for the worst." Ackbar continued. "I say we not only develop an improved defense system, especially here at our capital, but all around the reaches of the New Republic. Defend those loyal to us. As well as that I would like to recommend we consider bringing plans of attack to the drawing board." This made the senate roar. Several platforms left their docks and hovered into the air of the Senate Chamber. Leia yelled,

"Order!" but the senate argued even harder. Finally one senator said,

"Plans of attack. On a planet that hasn't poses a threat to us." It was the Senator of Naboo.

"Untrue!" Ackbar shouted with a commanding raspy voice. The roar died down, the Senators wanted to hear what Ackbar had to say. "With the creations of those warriors that posed the first threat. If we strike first we could forfeit the lost lives of countless New Republic soldiers that would die fighting this insane force." Before the roar flamed up again, Leia stood and yelled,

"Order! We will have Order! This Senate will reside to recess until further notice." And with that the Chancellor's platform lowered down toward the bottom of the Senate Chambers where there was an opening. The Mon Calimari platform was the first to return to its dock where Senator Ackbar stormed off. Jeliari and Luke both followed him. Jeliari was about to say something about the speech but Ackbar was stopped by one of the Senate guards.

"Senator Ackbar, the Chancellor has requested you go to her office immediately." Ackbar sighed and beckoned for Jeliari and Luke to follow him without even looking.

"Forgive me Luke, but your sister will do anything to avoid a confrontation."

"She doesn't want something chaotic to happen. She's just doing what she thinks is right." Luke said defending Leia but he said it like was reciting it. Ackbar caught his tone.

"Then you agree with me." Luke was about to protest but Ackbar continued his rant. "Unless we make the first move, the Empire is and their move is against us. We need to eliminate this threat, give the Chancellor her emergency powers to pull this off." All three of them entered the turbolift. The sour Ackbar sent the turbolift streaming down to the transport depot. There they would take a Senator's escort to the Senate offices building. They reached the depot and took the Escort. Ackbar looked around the busy skyline of Courascant.

"When I think about the damage those warriors can cause, I just get sick. They could take down this entire building with only a few minutes of meditation. Just like that the entire senate would fall and it would be over." Ackbar said. Luke couldn't disagree on that. The power those warriors could unleash could bring down the New Republic in days, maybe hours. "Sorry if I insulted the Jedi in my speech." Ackbar commented. He was very conscious of the many ways people took his speeches. But Luke shook his head.

"No offense was taken. In fact I'm wondering if the Jedi could defend the Republic."

"I'm sure they could. I've never doubted a Jedi, I may say that I do but deep down I don't at all."

"Senator." Jeliari injected. Ackbar turned to him and said,

"Yes Jeliari?"

"The Representatives would like to have a conference after your meeting with the Chancellor. They want to discuss your strategies for the upcoming votes." Ackbar nodded. The Escort stopped at the depot of the Senate Offices and the three exited the escort. Two senate guards came to Ackbar but Luke waved them off,

"I've got him guy." The would've been body guards nodded knowing the Senator and his Chief of Staff were in good hands with Master Skywalker. The three finally got to the turbolift and went up to one of the upper levels. They entered the Chancellors office. Ackbar walked firmly toward Leia's desk. Leia stood looking out the window of the office. It was a perfect view of the Senate Chambers and the Jedi Temple. She turned when she heard the three enter. Her and Luke's eyes met but they did not react to each other. She looked at Ackbar with a cold look on her face.

"Please sit Gentlemen." Ackbar and Jeliari took a seat but Luke backed up near the back and observed standing. "That was quite a performance Ackbar. Both the one you gave and the one you created."

"Most of them were for my proposition. It cannot be ignored now Chancellor." Ackbar said. Leia shook her head and said,

"It is my job to practice every technique alternate to war until every technique is exhausted. You're not making that part of my job any easier." Leia said. She was firm in her speaking.

"Maybe it's time I progress us to the state where we've realized every technique is exhausted."

"So what do you propose we do?" Leia challenged. "Invade the planet, hunt down and kill every warrior there is not caring about who gets in the crossfire?" Ackbar was not shaken by the challenge.

"If it eliminates the threat rising from falling into the hands of the Empire. Then so be it. You know Empress Isard is planning her attack. This is all she needs."

"And if we attack Haruun Kal, Haruun Kal goes straight to the Empire's side without question." Leia protested.

"I'd rather face a planet with an army we can beat than a planet with an army that can destroy us." Ackbar stood firm on his stance.

"This is how it starts Ackbar. Once we attack one planet, others will feel threatened and take refuge with the Empire. It will be a CIS all over again." Leia argued. Ackbar sighed. He got up and said,

"Did you call me in here just to argue. If you wanna send me your arguments send them to me in a memo." He walked back toward the turbolift. Leia didn't stop him. Jeliari followed him quickly but Luke stayed there. Once the Mon Calimarians had left Luke approached Leia.

"Are you okay?" Leia gave him a coarse look and sighed,

"Yes, I'm fine Luke. I'm just afraid we're gonna fall into a war that we don't need to fall into." Luke didn't know if he agreed or not. "We've finally had peace between the Republic and the Empire and now that is all going to be unraveled."

"And that's exactly what Isard wants. You need to be strong Leia. Continue negotiations and stand firm to this decision." Leia appreciated remark but she doubted it.

"I don't know how long I can keep that up until I get an unanimous vote against me."

"You'll always have at least someone on your side." Luke said trying to be positive. Leia nodded doubtingly. She looked up at Luke and said,

"I heard you made contact with Kyle Katarn this morning." Luke smiled and said,

"Yes I did."

"Is he any closer to finding Jaden?" Luke gave a nonproductive smile and shook his head.

"From what he told me, he's nowhere nearer to finding him."

"Well at least Jaden isn't posing a serious threat to the Republic, I know he's creating trouble for you." Leia said almost apology like. Luke nodded but smiled.

"Don't let my troubles burden you. Jaden Korr is my troubles not yours. You have enough on your plate already." Leia smiled back and said,

"Did Kyle tell you where he was?"

"Last I heard, he was heading to Dantooine, trying to make a connection with Jaden through the force.

But Kyle was farther from Dantooine than he was when he gave his update to Luke. He was just closing in on the Ord Mantell system. Above the planet's surface, Kyle saw a Star Destroyer. But this one was different and Kyle knew it was the Core, Jaden's Star Destroyer. Kyle maneuvered the Raven's Claw closer to the planet and near the Star Destroyer. Kyle reached into the force trying to locate where Jaden was. He searched the Star Destroyer through the force and found no trace of Jaden. But he did feel Jaden's presence on the planet. Suddenly he noticed an Imperial shuttle with two tie fighter escorts streaming toward the surface. It seems the Imperials were also looking for Jaden. Jaden was a tough target to track but Kyle would have a harder time then the Imperials would. Ord Mantell was an Imperial owned system. New Republic ships were allowed on the surface but Kyle knew if he made his presence know to the Imperials then Jaden would be tipped off and Kyle might lose his opportunity. He drifted for a little bit, out of sight of the shuttle or the Core. He was thinking of a plan to find Jaden. The closer he got the stronger the force traced him. Suddenly Kyle got the idea that would get him at least to the surface. He turned to C7 and said,

"C7, did you fix the cloaking device like I asked you when we were last at port?" Kyle asked. The droid was almost shocked by the question.

"Why master, of course I did…" C7 was about to continue in a rant but Kyle left the cockpit and in moments the ship suddenly vanished. It was cloaked by the installation Kyle had put into the Raven's Claw. Kyle returned to the cockpit and took control. He accelerated and the Raven's Claw sped toward the planets surface, totally invisible.

Jaden stood with Alora on the surface. He knew the Imperials were here. A few miles away he saw a shuttle enter the atmosphere. He used a pair of electrobinoculars to spot out his target. Now all he needed to do was wait for his target to find him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hint: Bao-Dur Uses the Force

**A word for all fans of the Scepter of Ragnos: I know I haven't posted for a long while and many of you have still set alerts for the story. I was thinking about that tonight and I knew I had to give you guys something new for this story. I hope you like it and send me your thoughts. Thanks for your support!**

**3**

Jaden suddenly felt something in the force. He had seen the arrival of the Imperial shuttle but he felt something he had missed. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt the smooth stir of the engine of the Raven's Claw. The rusty thrusters and most importantly, the breath of his former master.

"Alora. Do you feel that?" Jaden said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Yes but I don't know what it is." Alora said. Jaden turned his gaze to her beautiful but dark face. Her long red hair was tied in the back and some of her hair covered her left eye.

"That's the presence of my former master you feel. Take it in. Become familiar with it. Learn to hate it." Alora closed her eyes.

"Let me go after him Master. I can destroy him and rid him of your worries." Jaden gave a smile to his pupil

Kyle stepped out of the Raven's Claw that he landed in a canyon. It was the closest he could get without releasing the cloaking device and being seen by the Imperials. But even as he approached the planet he presence of his former apprentice grow stronger and stronger. When under his teaching, Jaden and Kyle held a bond that he never held with his other apprentice Rosh. Yes Rosh would impress Kyle and they would achieve much while on missions but there was never the bond that Kyle felt when he was with Jaden. He was sure had there been another jedi master when the two pupils arrived at the temple, Rosh would be assigned to another master and Jaden would be Kyle's only single pupil. Maybe had that been the case Kyle would be able to devote his attention to Jaden so that Kyle could have prevented his fall to the dark side.

But those thoughts were irrelevant now. Kyle couldn't change how things happened and he could only find his apprentice and attempt to bring him back to the light.

He made his way through the canyon for a while till he reached what the point in the force where he felt the strongest. He felt the connection to this place in the Raven's Claw the strongest but now he was unsure on how powerful the connection to the location was. He still felt Jaden's presence but it was different than he felt in the Raven's Claw.

He grabbed his lightsaber and slowly crept up through the rocks till he came to a clearing that was the void in the force. It was an open area in the canyon that had a landing pad in the middle with an Imperial Shuttle docked on it. Though the shuttle was Imperial Kyle felt the shuttle didn't belong to any Imperials, at least not anymore. Kyle knew the shuttle was an offspring of _The Core._

As Kyle entered the area, the feeling in the force of Jaden slowly started to disappear and it was replaced with a dark feeling. Not as powerful but still engulfed in the dark side.

As Kyle drew closer to the shuttle he had the gut instinct that he was not alone. He didn't need the force to know that.

"Who's there?" Kyle shouted. He suddenly heard the buzz of a lightsaber igniting and he looked to the sound on top of the shuttle. On top of the shuttle was a woman all in black with red hair and a dark purple lightsaber she held with the blade behind her.

"So you must be the Kyle Katarn that my master speaks of." The woman said from on top of the shuttle.

"Ha! Master. I didn't know Jaden had it in him to obtain an apprentice. Are you sure he doesn't just want to teach you in the ways of something other than the force?" Kyle mocked the woman who indicated she was in contact with Jaden. Kyle knew she was probably his only connection to Jaden but it was his nature to mock his opponents.

"How dare you mock the great holder of the Scepter of Ragnos! You shall pay for your ignorance!" the woman yelled.

"Alright bring it on. I want to see how my training has affected Jaden's." Now it was the woman's turn to think she could mock her opponent.

"Ha! You think I would waist my talents to fight a weakling such as you, someone who denied the lure of the Scepter of Ragnos. Killing you would be a waste of time. No I will let the beast dispose of you." The woman said lifting her hand. Kyle felt the power flow from her hand travel to a hidden rock door that Kyle heard a roar emerge from. Kyle looked back to where the woman was standing and saw her leap from her position and try to retreat but Kyle reached out his hand and pulled into the force and with his power pulled the woman back from her midair leap back down. He sent her flying in opposite direction she was heading and finally hitting a rock wall and collapsing to the ground unconscious.

Kyle was about to walk to the fallen opponent when suddenly he realized that the beast that reverberated the sound through the canyon had emerged from the rocky door. Kyle turned and saw a massive Rancor slowly walking towards him, the prey.

Now was the time for Kyle to ignite his lightsaber. He launched himself into the air and tried to land on top of the beast but suddenly he saw a claw launch itself towards Kyle. It was a claw that came out of nowhere and Kyle wasn't expecting it. The claw clamped Kyle in its clench. Due to the surprise Kyle accidentally dropped his saber to the rocky floor.

Once he caught his breath in the grasps of the Rancor and examined where he was. He realized that he wasn't being held by one of the two claws that were on either side of the Rancor's body but by a third claw that protruded from a mechanical attachment on the Rancor's back. Obviously the rancor was a mutational experiment Jaden had conducted within the bounds of the Scepter of Ragnos.

Kyle analyzed his situation and realized that the arm would soon extend from the mechanical structure and Kyle would become a snack for the mutation.

Kyle first attempted to use his own strength to escape the clenched of the Rancor but when that ended in vain he stretched back and outstretched his hand and called for his lightsaber without knowing exactly where it was. But the force was strong with Kyle and he was able to call the lightsaber to his hand. He grasped it then ignited the blade.

As the arm from the rancor's back stretched itself forward towards the beast's mouth Kyle stabbed his saber into the rancor's head. The blade pierced down until it came to the opening of the mouth. The rancor roared in what seemed to be pain but it didn't seem to affect it. The rancor's mouth instead expanded to where Kyle had cut and it was simple a bigger opening for the rancor to consume his prey.

Kyle needed a new approach. And he needed it fast because the teeth of the beast were about to close in on the jedi. Kyle quickly stabbed down and plunged his lightsaber into the fingers of the rancor and started to pierce the mutated claws off one at a time. This was just the right move that allowed Kyle to slip out of the grasp of the Rancor and leap out of the large jaws of the Rancor. He realized that where he had cut, teeth had already begun to form. Kyle jumped up to the head where his legs were split from the jaws then he launched himself from the jaws into a back flip and landing on the ground below the Rancor.

Kyle swung his lightsaber while waiting for a second attack of the rancor. All three large claws were outstretched and waiting for the very correct moment to strike at their opponent. It was exactly what Kyle was waiting for. Suddenly the rancor's left arm swung down and tried to grasp Kyle once again but Kyle was ready this time. He swung his blade quickly and pierced his way through the tough skin of the rancor but even how tough the skin was, it was not tough enough to defend itself from the burning power of Kyle's lightsaber.

The blue blade slashed right through the arm of the Rancor and it fell helpless to the ground next to him. But while Kyle was focusing on the left arm of the rancor he didn't see the right arm swoop in and try to grasp him. Kyle quickly launched himself up dodging the arm and swiping down severing the right arm. The rancor cried out in pain, the cry was genuine and Kyle knew he was making progress. Only a few more swipes and the beast would topple to the ground.

But the Rancor still persisted. He dove down and tried to chomp down on Kyle but Kyle quickly swung his lightsaber around and piercing the left side of the rancor's jaw widening the opening of the beast's mouth even more.

The rancor didn't even cry out this time. Kyle knew he didn't have the time to fight the beast any longer. So he swung his lightsaber once more before performing a backwards somersault and rolling under and behind the rancor. Before the back arm could grasp him, Kyle leaped into the air and landing on the rocks above the beast.

Now above the beast Kyle was able to examine his surroundings and realize that the woman had disappeared from the location she was unconscious at a few moments ago. Kyle had to focus both on the rancor and his search for the mysterious pupil of Jaden's.

Suddenly he saw her. The woman was slinking out of the area and in retreat of Kyle. Kyle knew that the battle he was having with the rancor could be won but it would take hours to do so. It was a time for him to run and follow his priorities. And his priority was to find the woman and have her bring him to Jaden.

Mara Jade Skywalker always felt awkward when receiving missions from her husband. Luke always tried to act professionally but Mara always wanted the exact opposite. She wanted to be playful with her husband but still get work done. She managed to do it when she worked with Lando Calrissian. Lando always wanted to make a romance begin between him and Mara but it never happened. Even with those tensions between them, Mara was able to joke around with the businessman and still manage to orchestrate some of the biggest deals in the spice mines of Kessel and several other business deals.

She was walking through the jedi temple with her apprentice, Mirri Darklighter. Mirri had been training at the Massassi Temple on Yavin 4 for years until Luke requested that she be brought to the temple on Courascant and be trained by his wife. That was about five years ago and the two had just started to connect.

Mirri was a spunky kid from the middle class levels of Cloud City on Bespin. She was discovered as one strong in the force when a jedi was on Bespin searching for a bounty hunter that hunted jedi. Mirri aided the jedi in the investigation and flew the jedi around the city with help of her advanced piloting skills. The girl helped the jedi finally track down the bounty hunter but unfortunately the jedi was gunned down in the fight. Helpless against the bounty hunter Mirri was branded by the bounty hunter as one that he spared. The scar still was branded on her left shoulder. Before the jedi died he instructed the young girl to travel to Yavin 4 and pass on the message that she was strong in the force and that it was the jedi's request that she be trained in the ways of the force.

But that was a story for a different time. Mirri had been training hard for years and now was learning under one of the most powerful jedi in the order. It was an honor to say the least for her.

The apprentice and the master were called in front of Master Luke Skywalker because Master Skywalker said that he had a special assignment for the two. Mirri was excited. She had only been on a few missions with her master and from what she thought she believed that she and her master worked well together.

The two entered Master Luke's quarters and Luke was looking out the window. He turned once the two entered and bowed as they bowed back at him.

"Mara, Mirri. It is good to see both of you." Mara was already annoyed at her husband. He addressed her as if she was just another jedi. She wasn't she was not only that but his wife. "Well I shall get right to it. I have an assignment that has to do with the situation arising in the Haruun Kal. I want you two to go to the system and meet with their leader, Zev Quishon. The Chancellor believes that if a jedi were to conduct the negotiations then they would be more open to a compromise." Mara almost laughed when Luke referred to his sister as "The Chancellor". It gave her a bit of comfort that he didn't just formally address his wife but his sister. Luke continued, "I would go myself but I am needed here to convince the senate away from war."

Mirri stood back and watched the two interact with each other. If Mirri didn't know better, she would have never known that the two of them were married. She often joked about that subject with the other apprentices.

"Mirri could you please excuse us for a moment?" Mara said slightly firm to her pupil. Now if it were different circumstances, Mirri would have suspected that the two were getting rid of her to start kissing but then Mirri remembered that it was Luke and Mara. Those two were as static as an out of control power converter. Mirri nodded and bowed.

Once Mirri left, Mara turned to her husband and said,

"What's been going on in the senate?" her tone was no longer professional, it was caring and sensitive to her husband. But Luke's tone was no different. It seemed whenever he was in the halls of the jedi temple he wasn't just Luke. He was Master Luke Skywalker.

"Senator Ackbar is pressuring the systems to unite and attack Haruun Kal before it has a chance to strike. But Leia is trying to avoid that at all cost." It comforted Mara to hear Luke say his sister's name non-formally.

"What do you think?" Mara asked. She was bringing Luke down to a personal level and Luke was uncomfortable.

"I must keep my opinion hidden from the senate."

"Yes, but you can't hide your opinions from me." Mara said. She was serious about getting Luke to that personal level and she didn't care how uncomfortable he was.

"I believe that these warriors could lead us to one of the biggest wars in our life time if we don't stop it before it happens. This request to send you to Haruun Kal was totally Leia's idea. She wants to start negotiations but what she has to realize is that we've been having negotiations for a year now and nothing has come up. We need to defend ourselves before this…" Luke said. He stopped because he realized he was letting his opinion out in an unprofessional way. He turned away from Mara and said,

"You must go. I have work to do." Mara gave a hopeless smile and leaned over and gave a light peck on Luke's cheek.

"I love you Luke Skywalker." Luke didn't respond. He just turned his back and continued looking out the window.

Mara had no choice but to turn her own back and retreat from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers.**

** I apologize for not updating... for a very long time. I was surprised on how many people like this story. I will try to update but I can't promise promptness on that. Hope you enjoy**

**Jack**

**4**

Kyle followed the woman at a safe distance, every once in a while looking behind him to make sure the mutation he left behind him wasn't following. Kyle saw that the woman was slower than he expected. He must have really wounded her at their last encounter.

Suddenly he sensed something approaching. He turned and saw something coming from the atmosphere and heading towards him. Kyle quickly hid under some rocks. He managed to get a spot he could spy up into the sky to see what was coming down his way.

Little to Kyle's surprise, the ships above him was an Imperial shuttle being escorted by two tie fighters. Kyle knew once Draz's men landed on Ord Mantell he didn't have much time. They had more resources on Ord Mantell and in result were at the advantage. Another aspect was the fact that Kyle was on Ord Mantell, an Imperial owned planet. No doubt if he was found it could be considered an act of espionage on the part of the New Republic and could be an excuse for Empress Isard to break off the peace treaty. So Kyle knew he could not be caught.

Once the shuttle was gone, Kyle popped up from his hiding spot and saw Jaden's apprentice retreating from her hiding spot and continuing her trek. That was Kyle's cue to continue to follow her.

"A jedi? How do you know?" Draz exclaimed to the blue hologram in front of him of the cloaked Empress Isard.

"My Seers have seen a jedi on Ord Mantell. They are never wrong, you should know that Draz. Did you not serve the Emperor as a Seer in the days the force flowed through your veins?" she spoke as if Draz was hiding something from her.

"Yes. What shall you have me do Impress Isard?" The words burned Draz's tongue but he knew that that wouldn't be her title for very long.

"I want this jedi found and killed. We shall then use his presence as a foothold in the Republic. We shall gain political power over them with this." Isard said. She of course was the political representative for the Empire and it was her decision how to deal with the Senate. Draz frowned but bowed his head and said,

"It shall be done Milady." The blue hologram disappeared and Draz sighed as if he was hiding something in his mouth and he just let it go. He stood up and exited his shuttle's private communications quarters. Draz's lightsaber wielding bodyguard stood outside the door with his large staff resting on his armored shoulder. He came to attention as Draz exited the room and the doors slid shut behind him.

"What are your orders Commander?" the voice said from behind the red helmet that concealed his bodyguard's face.

"We must find the jedi on this planet and kill him. I have a good feeling who this jedi might be and if I am correct, he will lead us directly to the wielder of the Scepter of Ragnos." The bodyguard nodded and followed Draz as he headed towards the shuttle ramp onto the planet.

Kyle continued to follow the apprentice till she led him to a cave. Kyle watched as the apprentice entered the cave cautiously watching to see if anybody had followed her. Kyle was hidden enough so she couldn't see him then she entered the cave.

Kyle slowly followed but he stopped at the cave. He felt a darkness shroud the emptiness of the cave. He gripped his lightsaber firmly then he slowly entered the cave.

As Kyle went into the darkness he lost track of the apprentice. She had disappeared into the blackness. Kyle then reached his way into the force and through the force he saw the path. He let himself be engulfed in the force as he followed the corners drawn out by the force.

After a while of following the calling, Kyle came to a light at the end of a tunnel. He cautiously followed it noticing that that was light from a machine or something.

As Kyle came into the light he suddenly realized that he was in an Imperial military base. Jaden and his pawdawan must have discovered the cave. Kyle jumped up into the open and knew where he was. He was in a storage garage under the base an easy location to tunnel to and infiltrate a base without anybody knowing about it. But the tunnel looked as if it was dug through with a machine but Kyle saw no machine at the end of the tunnel.

Kyle then realized that the dark power used in this tunnel were the ones of the Scepter of Ragnos. "Jaden sure is putting that thing to good use," Kyle thought.

Kyle walked to the exit of the garage and started to see bodies of Stormtroopers skewed across the ground. Kyle activated his lightsaber; he knew he had to be close to Jaden.

Kyle walked down a hallway and up some stairs to a large open area where in the middle was a statue of the Empress. But as Kyle entered the room he noticed something was wrong with the statue. He looked up and he noticed the head was cut off the statue.

"Jaden was always the creative one." Kyle muttered to himself. Stormtrooper bodies were all over the floor of the open area.

Suddenly Kyle felt someone in the room with him. He lifted his lightsaber up, ready to defend himself. He looked all around turning his back to the statue for a moment and when he turned back he looked up.

There, perched on the statue, was Jaden. He had a smug smile on his face and he carried the Scepter in one hand, and his deactivated lightsaber in the other.

"Welcome Kyle." Jaden said simply. Kyle quickly went into a defensive stance but when he saw Jaden wasn't going to attack just yet he lowered his blade and said,

"Jaden. I finally found you."

"Why have you come master? Have you come to kill me?"

"No Jaden. I don't want to hurt you, or your friend wherever she is." Kyle said calmly. "I want to help you. Your hunger for power has driven you to the dark side but I know I can save you. This power you have is evil and it's eating you away."

"No master. This power is not evil. Don't you remember you training me? You said yourself; no power is inherently good or evil. It's how you use them and I am using the Scepter of Ragnos for good not evil. Tavion wanted the power to resurrect Marka Ragnos. But why resurrect a Sith Lord with all this power when I can use it for good. Helping people like we tried to do at the Academy." Jaden tried to preach. "I have not pledged myself to the Sith and I never will!"

"Jaden! The dark side of that stupid stick enslaved Tavion. It ultimately consumed her and it will to you. You must destroy it!" Kyle pleaded.

"No master. Tavion was weak. She was too weak to master the powers of the Scepter and now she is dead. I will control the power and with this power. I will control the galaxy and bring peace." Jaden said lifting the Scepter up to get a better look at it. It was almost as if he was mesmerized by it. "Let's do it together Master! Let us work together to root out all evil with this tool of the force and rule the galaxy the way things are suppose to be."

"I'm sorry Jaden. I can't let that thing exist. It is my mission to destroy it. I hoped that I could save you as well, but if I must destroy you to destroy that. I will do what I must." Kyle said lifting up his lightsaber. Jaden laughed and stood up.

"I should have finished you back on Korriban. This time you will not be as lucky." Jaden said. He lifted the Scepter and pushed it into the statue. There was an enormous rumble and Kyle stumbled to his knees. Jaden disappeared as the statue began to collapse.

Kyle coughed out the dust of the statue and quickly got up and looked around for Jaden but all he could see was dust.

Suddenly out of the dust, Jaden sprung out wielding his blue lightsaber. Kyle quickly raised his guard and their lightsabers clashed. The Scepter had disappeared from Jaden's possessions but Kyle still felt its presence. Kyle pushed Jaden back quickly then shot out his hand and force pushed him away from him.

Jaden flipped backwards towards the wall but then reached out with the force and landed on his feet, sliding a few feet then reactivating his lightsaber. Once regaining his correct footing, he charged Kyle and Kyle did the same. They met in the middle and their lightsabers clashed again. Jaden spun around trying to break Kyle's ongoing defense but Kyle was quick and precise in his blocks.

Suddenly Jaden stabbed his lightsaber out and Kyle dodged it and grabbed Jaden and pushed him away from him. Kyle then looked up to where Jaden had put the Scepter. He suddenly saw Jaden's apprentice observing the fight, a few floors up. She was grasping the Scepter and her lightsaber both very firmly.

Kyle was caught a bit off guard when Jaden came back with another attack but he soon recovered and jumped over Jaden, force pushing him into the ground then jumping off the force to the next level

Jaden was left in a crater left by the force push as Kyle continued his climb up till he finally reached the padawan's level. The apprentice was shocked to see Kyle so she wasn't on her guard. She fumbled in trying to equip her lightsaber as Kyle charged her and swung his lightsaber fiercely. The apprentice couldn't use her lightsaber and apparently did know how to use the Scepter either, so she tried to jump back and she tripped over her footing and collapsed to the ground.

Kyle stood above her and pointed his lightsaber at her. "Give me the Scepter!" he commanded but the apprentice refused. Kyle didn't expect her lightsaber to go flying from her belt and ignite in front of his face. Luckily Kyle was able to reach out in the force and stop the saber from cutting his face. Kyle reached out and grasped the hilt of the saber. The apprentice was defenseless.

"Give me the Scepter now!" Kyle barely finished the sentence when he was pushed back suddenly by a powerful void of the force. Kyle flew back slamming into a wall and then collapsing to the floor.

"Commander. We've just picked up unknown life forms entering a military base of ours fifteen minutes ago. We've also lost contact with that base. It might be the jedi." The hologram of an Imperial officer said on Draz's personal communications device. Draz looked to his armored companion and said,

"Good work Captain. Gather your troops and meet me at the base. We'll infiltrate together and kill the jedi with one swipe." Draz said triumphantly. He ended communications and looked at his armored friend again.

"What do you sense?" Draz asked. The armored guard paused for a minute and then said,

"Something within in the walls of the base is blocking my force connection. I cannot see what's inside the base."

"I didn't act for your excuses. We need to hurry before the jedi escapes!"

Kyle awoke and was not able to move. He examined his body and there were no restraints. All the same, he could not move a muscle. He then saw Jaden meditating in front of him. Next to Jaden was the Scepter stabbed into the ground. The room seemed to be another Scepter created cavern but there was something about the room that seemed like it was not made recently, or by Jaden. He could not feel the warmness of the cavern wall he was pressed up against.

Jaden sat in the center of the large room but around him were worn tapestries and statues. Presence of the room reminded him of the Sith Chambers on Korriban in which he had last faced Jaden. At the far end of the room there was an alter.

On this alter there was a pedestal but nothing lay upon it. All that remained was a red glow on the pedestal as if something hot had just been lifted from the pedestal.

Kyle didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and reached into the force. In the force he could see the bonds that held him.

"You've become stronger in the years we've been apart Kyle. It was strange. When I first begun my apprenticeship under you, I believed you were indestructible." Jaden started to rise from his meditation position and stood in front of Kyle. Kyle saw the familiar handle of his lightsaber in Jaden's hand. All jedi Kyle knew had a slight paranoia of their lightsaber and seeing Jaden with his lightsaber made him a tad nervous.

Kyle didn't worry about Jaden at the moment, he was more engulfed in the force waiting to for the right moment and the strength to release the bonds that held him.

"But with all the power the Scepter of Ragnos has given me, it has really made your power insignificant. And now with my new… artifact, that power will only increase." Jaden continued. He slowly began to get closer to Kyle. The only thing that Kyle heard was when Jaden mentioned his "New Artifact". "The Imperials are on their way. They are on their way to find the Scepter and kill you."

"Jaden!" Kyle said breaking his concentration. "Why are you doing this? If the Imperials find me it will be considered espionage on the part of the New Republic. If that happens the Imperials could have motive to break the peace treaty. War will break out and countless people will die. Stop thinking of yourself and let's get out of here together."

"So why don't I kill you." Jaden said placing the end lightsaber hilt into Kyle's suspended and paralyzed stomach.

"Jaden, I can feel the dark side searing itself within you. You need to walk away from it. You want to help people, let me go and we'll do that at the Jedi Academy, the way things used to be." Kyle almost pleaded with Jaden. Jaden only laughed.

"Things can never go back to the way they were Kyle. You know that better than anyone. The minute my saber cut down Rosh, I put that life behind me. But don't worry my old master, I have no intention of letting the Imperials find you. That's why killing you will have to wait. But I'm giving you a chance Kyle. Leave and don't get in my way. If you try to get in my way again, have no doubt that I will kill you." Jaden threatened. He placed Kyle's lightsaber on his belt and started to walk away. Kyle quickly called out to him,

"You'll have to. I will stop at nothing until you are free from that spawn of evil Jaden. I'm not giving up on you." Jaden stopped for a moment. He did not turn he just stopped.

"Good bye Kyle."

Minutes passed once Jaden had left the cavern. Kyle closed his eyes once again and saw the bonds slowly start to dissolve. They grew dimmer and dimmer until finally they disappeared and Kyle dropped suddenly from his suspended entrapment.

Kyle picked himself up. He felt incomplete without his saber hilt hanging on his belt but he was alive. He rushed out of the cavern. The cavernous halls led to a split. Kyle closed his eyes and let the force guide him. Once he knew the direction he rushed to the right. After passing a corner he saw a light. "We must not have been as deep in the Earth as I thought." Kyle said to himself.

He rushed towards this light almost too fast. As he approached the light he realized almost too late that it was nearly a total drop off. The opening led Kyle to the edge of a large cliff on the surface of Ord Mantell. In front of him was a vast chasm out into a large canyon.

Kyle cursed to himself. Jaden must have been picked up by his apprentice. He knew that that was the only option now since he didn't know what was down the other tunnel. He quickly grabbed the transmitter in which Jaden had left (whether he forgot about it or not, Kyle wasn't sure) and he tried to connect back to the Raven's Claw.

"C7-48, I need to be picked up. Triangulate my location and get me the hell out of here."

"Right away sir." The robotic voice responded. After a few short seconds the voice returned. "Sorry for the inconvenience sir, but I will not be able to retrieve you from that location. I need you to relocate in a place in which I will be able to initiate a proper pickup."

Kyle cursed again. "Right away C7." He cut the communication. "Stupid droid." He put the transmitter away and scoped the cliff side. He would disagree with C7 that it wasn't a good place for the Raven's Claw to pick him up but what did he know, he was just the pilot for close to a decade now.

Suddenly Kyle heard the sound of a lightsaber being ignited. Had Jaden changed his mind? Kyle turned but didn't see Jaden. Far down the tunnel he saw a figure in red armor ignite a purple lightsaber. Kyle with an instant felt the presence of Ki Draz close. Kyle quickly outstretched his hand and a blast of the force traveled down the tunnel crumbling some of the walls, but more importantly pushing the Imperial guard farther down the hall and farther away from Kyle.

As soon as the guard was pushed down the hall, Kyle saw Commander Ki Draz come into his line of sight.

"Jedi!" he shouted. He quickly drew a blaster and a red beam of plasma started to jet its way towards Kyle. Kyle didn't have much room to dodge the bolt without falling into the chasm. But without thinking he sprung from his position and out onto the cliff wall to his left. He felt himself fly through the air with no ground below him until he met the cliff wall. He reached out and grabbed the ledge he believed was stable enough to hold him. Luckily it was and he hung suspended over the chasm.

Back at the opening Draz approached and pointed his blaster once again at Kyle. Bolts started to hit the rock around Kyle and it caused the loose rock around him to shake. Meanwhile, the guards accompanying Draz didn't second-guess themselves as they threw themselves out of the opening and landing on small ledges without losing any balance.

"What the hell kind of soldiers are these guys?" Kyle said to himself. He then started to attempt to climb to a position in which he could get a footing. As he climbed he suddenly sensed one of the guards preparing to leap towards him. Kyle waited until the last moment and then he turned and outstretched his hand. The guard leaping towards him, who was propelling towards Kyle, suddenly jerked back as if something hard hit him in the stomach. This blow sent him pushed back hitting the cliff wall and down into the chasm to his death.

Kyle quickly pulled himself up, dodging a blaster bolt from the almost annoying Draz. He examined the situation now that he was on his feet. There were four more red guards, all with lightsabers ignited and their black slits of eyes were focused directly on Kyle.

"Four on one, would seem like a disadvantage for you four if I didn't have my lightsaber. Now its only a fair fight." Kyle said smugly. He quickly propelled himself up the cliff meeting another foothold. Kyle landed but almost lost his balance.

The first two guards lifted themselves into the air meeting opposite footholds and then darting straight towards Kyle. Kyle waited impatiently and nervously as they were headed straight for him. But with his deep connection with the force, it was almost as if they were in slow motion.

Before the guards reached him, Kyle boosted his legs around in a flip and landed on another foothold. One guard landed perfectly, but the other didn't have enough room to land. He lost his footing and plummeted below. But he stabbed his lightsaber into the cliff and slowed his fall. He was then able to land below them. The first one was quickly met by another guard and all three started to propel towards Kyle once again.

Kyle examined his surrounding and when he saw a large rock he outstretched his hand and called it to him. And using the force as a mace he hurled the rock around in a curve, smashing one of the guards against the wall. The second guard he grabbed in mid air with the force and swung him into the wall and down to his death. With the third guard he jumped and with one foot kicked the outstretched hand equipped with the lightsaber, causing it to fly into the air, and with his second foot he lifted off the head of the guard sending him into a free all.

As both Kyle and the red lightsaber flipped through the air almost symmetrically, Kyle felt the final guard boosting towards him fast. Very quickly, Kyle reached out his hand to grab the hilt of the saber. At the same moment he grabbed a foot on the cliff. And in a swift motion he brought the saber back and the blade met the face of the guard.

The lifeless shell of red armor fell limp and flew under Kyle as he deactivated the lightsaber. Kyle turned to see the body fall quickly till it was a mere speck in the abyss below.

Regaining his footing, Kyle turned to see Draz standing furious on the edge of the cliff at the opening. He had ceased firing. Kyle smiled smugly and looked at the hilt in his hand. He quickly tossed the saber across the gorge where it landed at Draz's feet.

"Better start practicing Commander." Kyle mocked. Without waiting for a response, Kyle launched off the footing and disappeared from Draz's sight.


End file.
